Primary frequency standards are atomic clocks that do not need calibration and can run autonomously for long periods of time with minimal time loss. One such atomic clock utilizes an expanding cloud of laser cooled atoms of an alkali metal such as cesium. Usually these primary frequency standards are large and consume a lot of power. While some progress has been made in reducing the size and power consumption of primary frequency standards, further such reductions, while difficult to achieve, are needed for both military and civilian applications.